dancing with the divergents
by writingismygame123
Summary: Tris and Tobias have come together for the 19th season of Dancing With the Stars. They know nothing about each other until they are partnered to dance together. Will they win it all or lose when one of them learns the truth about why they are here to dance. hope you enjoy- whole gang will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**tris point of view**

**sorry i didnt update sooner **

**everything related to divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth and abc dancing with the star and gma belongs to abc production. only story idea belongs to me.**

"Tune in tomorrow at 8 pm to see dancing with the star." Was being said on the TV as I got up to call Uriah to ask if he knew who his partner is. As I dial Uriah's number I decide to prank him by dialing the first 3 digits that make it private. On the third ring he finally picks up.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Uriah, I was told to call you."

"Yes now can you please tell me who this is?"

"Oh of course it's Marlene, famous designer, I hope you know who I am." I say in the best voice I can do to imitate Marlene.

"Of course I know who you are, you are the most famous designer I know, you make beautiful cloth not that you're not beautiful, you are trust me." Then he start blabbing on and on. I decide to end his blabbing by interrupting him.

"Why take you well let me get to the point, I have been selected to be on dancing with the stars and it turns out your my partner."

"Really... Omg I can't believe I'm going to dance with you you're like my celebrity crush." After that there's a moment of silence. Until I start laughing hysterically that I don't notice Uriah asking if I'm okay.

After I calm down I grab the phone again.

"Hey I'm sorry but it's not Marlene its guest who, Tris." I scream while still giggling a bit.

"Really tris don't do that again what if I really do get a call from my partner and I mistake them for you."

"Okay, fine I won't do it again but you should have heard yourself you sound like a girl being asked to prom." I say.

He grumbles a curse word and hangs up. Hey I was supposed to ask him if he knew his partner but I'll take it as a no since he believed Marlene was going to be his partner.

I hope I win this year I have only won once and it was because the other team's dancer had a knee injury while jumping. Even I knew I didn't deserve that trophy. The only dancers that are my friend that are part of my cast are Uriah, Christina, and Al. Uriah has won 2 times, Christina has been in the finals but has never won and as for Al he has never one not once but I guess I shouldn't judge since I never won fairly either. Christina is 22, while I and Uriah are both 20 with Al being 21. Now I don't want to bore you with my whole life story so I'll just tell you the basic. I started dancing when I was 11 became a professional at the age of 17 I went to NYU and to an academy of dance where I profession in ball room dancing, the cha-cha, tango, and ballet. Now here I am in a dance completion and I guess half reality show.

I look at the clock and see its 10 so I get ready for the day. Once I'm refreshed I get my bag with my dancing shoes and a bottle of water. I decide that for the first dance I should do ball room dancing so I can enlighten the judges and crowd. I have only been on the show for three years so I know what to expect. Even though there will be one new judge. I get inside my 2014 Toyota Camry and drive off to the studio nearby. My life long dream is to one day have enough money to buy a studio of my own to teach other kids and teens or open an academy but I just don't have enough money. You may think that because I am a famous dancer I have billions but not really cause while paying bills and rent all I'm left with is for necessity and gas. But I have started saving and I have $698.45 saved in the bank. When I go inside the studio/gym I sign in and go straight into the studio. I put my stuff down and tie my hair in a bun. I start my daily stretches and do some ballet moves. I can't really do any other dance because it requires a partner which I don't have. I really never danced with a partner unless it was mandatory. I always liked dancing alone because it let me listen to the music instead of my partner heart beat and breathing. That has to be one of my pet-peeve. I decide that there is nothing to do and go to the gym upstairs and use the treadmill.

After leaving the gym I go to the grocery store and get some fruit and vegetable to make smoothies.

These stairs are killing me I live on the 4th floor and there are tons of stairs but it worth it because my apartment is a decent size and has an extra room which I keep for my brother or Christina when she comes over. My brother, I haven't seen him for about a year since he went to Africa to cure a disease.

As for my parents they died about 5 years ago but was never sent to adoption because my brother kept me until I decided to leave for school. I miss them but I'm glad they left together if one left first either one of them would be devastated. I don't like to talk about them but they died in a shooting in ncy while visiting on business work. While walking through an ally a guy jumped them and took their expensive belonging and shoot them. The guy was caught and brought to justice and called guilty. He was to go to jail for 25 years for murder but not for stealing since they found no evidence. I can still see the face of the bastard in the court his name was David. Since then I haven't gone to NY once I have lived in Chicago for what 4 years I think.

When I go into my apartment I put the grocery down and find my phone vibrating. I got a message from Christina saying she knows who her partner is.

I repeal with a questionable emoji

Christina: Will the guy from that talk show who I have talked to you about millions of times. I can't believe it! Wish me luck were going to be on gma tomorrow morning as a sneak peck of the cast.

Tris: good luck Christina now please sop texting me at 10pm oh and good luck #gma

I guess Christina got the hint and stopped texting me but still sent me a good night text 2 seconds later.

I hope my partner is perfect cause if not I will be discalified before the show aires.

* * *

><p><strong>please review , follow, and fav. <strong>

**i think the chapter was horrible please tell me if i should rewrite it i will and drum roll please**

**question of the day what grade are you in im in 8th grade**

**also next chapter will be tobias pov tell me what you want him to be an actor, race car driver, boxer you get to chose so plz review so you get what you want. i will probably update Saturday or Sunday. and please tell me what tobias should be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**anything related to divergent Trilogy belongs to veronica roth and anything that related to dancing with the stars belongs to abc**

**sorry i didnt update yesterday hope you like it if not tell me i will rewrite it and thank you to all my follower, reader who reviewed you know who you are, and to those who favorited. also thank to your ideas this is what i came up with. sorry if you dont like it. i will probably update Friday.**

* * *

><p>zeke:bold tobias:normal<p>

"Zeke you don't understand I can't dance, I'll look pathetic In front of everyone."

**"No, four you don't understand it's been more than what, 1 year since you last had a fight.**

**"For real it's time you got out there."**

**"Ever since you lost the fight to Eric you have been down, it's been a year get over it."**

"But Zeke, you don't get it everyone thought I would win plus I haven't had a fight for over a year cause no one wants to fight me they think I'm a pansycake." I say into the phone whining like a five year old.

**"Don't you use that language with me sir only my idiot brother, Uriah can and that's only because he is a pansycake."**

**"Come on four remember when you were the world's best UFC fighter."" You could beat anyone, come on bro where's the four who has lost a fight to only 4 people."**

"Not here obviously, Eric beat me which makes me five."

**"Well we obviously aren't calling you that, five sounds girly for some reason and we can't call you your real name since no one knows it, you probably forgot it too right?**"

"Yeah Zeke I don't know my own name and I also don't have a birth certificate, driver's license, or passport."

**"Really?" "Four you could get arrested for not having that."**

"Uh... Zeke you know I was kidding of course I know my name I just don't use it."

**"Well now back to the case, would you rather die in shame or dance with some girl for 2 months and 2 weeks?"**

"Fine, you have a point, but this better work."

**"Of course it will, I am the best manager isn't that why you hired me?"**

"Sure, Zeke that's why I hired you not because your my only friend." "Before I forget shouldn't I have a purpose for wanting to be on dwts that I have to tell them?"

**"Yeah I'll come up with that don't worry about a thing you will be on top of the pyramids in no time!"**

I hang up the phone and wait for sleep to take over me again.

Time lapse to tomorrow

I wake up to my annoying ringtone that alerts me when I get notice or email.

_Hey its Zeke just wanted to let you know you're in and that you will probably meet your partner next week. Also I came up with the best purpose just say your grandma and grandpa were grate dancers who loved to dance and that you miss them so in order to connect with them you want to dance. Easy right I know the almighty Zeke has done it again. There will probably be a letter sent to you concerning the rules and things you need to know for the show. And four act nice, let lose remember this is a reality show we want you to look good in front of the camera not as a jerk. And finally good luck!_

_I will probably see you in a month or so if you're still on the show that is. See I almost forgot one more thing, win, I want you to win please don't lose on the second week that just goes to show you aren't trying. _

_Sincerely, _

_Zeke _

Of course Zeke wants me to win I thought. Well at least I have a week of freedom to do whatever I want like drink until I have to go on a diet.

I guess if I'm going to be on this show I may as well learn about it before I'm asked questions.

I turn on my MacBook Pro and open the official site of dancing with the stars. Once it's done loading I click on the subtitle dancers. Wow is all I could say there were about 13 dancers. Lauren was the name of the dancer who won last year apparently she was tall with long brown hair and was very attractive. I also saw Uriah, Zeke's brother there, weird I didn't know he was a dancer. As I scroll down I also see a girl named Christina and a man named Al. I decided that I was done for it and went down stairs to my basement which was like a gym. I started by wrapping my hands in the tape.

As I hit the punching bag I imagine it as Marcus my father who abused me for years and didn't let me go until I was 18 years old. One punch for blaming me of my mother's death, second punch for abusing me for more than 12 years, and third punch for never being there when I need him. At the fourth punch my knuckles are bleeding at least the bag didn't fall this time. I go to my bathroom and watch them off. I look into the mirror and see that there are bags under my eyes lately I have been thinking about how my life would be if I won that fight to Eric.

How I lost is a wonder to me I have watched it on YouTube tons of times. I was about to punch him when all of the sudden I fell to the floor I felt pain in my neck like a needle was struck in my skin. After that I was in a coma for 2 months. The weird thing was that they found nothing in my blood when I was certain there was a small whole in my neck. I was told to not worry but what else was I supposed to do? During that coma I was also in a dream more like a nightmare but I didn't discuss it since it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, people can have 4 different nightmares in one night right? All these questions have kept me up all night for 5 weeks.

The only thing I'm grateful for is that I don't have to worry about anyone I love being in danger since my mom died from my father's abuse.

I go back to the basement and finish my workout.

Soon its 9 pm and I'm getting ready for bed. I open my MacBook again and scroll down when I see a girl named Beatrice prior. But unlike Lauren she wasn't pretty. Call me shallow but it was true. As I got in bed I decide that if I got any body I would want Lauren so one I can win and two get here number.

* * *

><p><strong>tobias will change so dont worry i already have it all planned so dont worry<strong>

**next chapter will be tris's pov and they may meet i dont know still.**

**qotd: does anyone go to a private school?**

my answer: im trying to get into one with a scholarship

ok thats all please review so i know what you think.


End file.
